


That was Unexpected

by harlequinxgirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Darcy/Pietro, Backround Quicktaser, Darcy is a SHIELD agent, Desk Sex, Everyone lived, F/M, Fucking your superior, No Endgame, Not MCU compliant, Oral Sex, Pietro is a good bro, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxgirl/pseuds/harlequinxgirl
Summary: What must she have looked like to him then, long leg wrapped around the hip of her colleague, rutting against him in a filthy club? Could he tell she liked it? Could he tell she would have preferred it to be him she was pressed up against?





	That was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is a quick one-shot that I wrote after rewatching Age of Ultron. It’s obviously fairly AU with Darcy as a baby agent of SHIELD, a very much alive Pietro Maximoff and Steve Rogers running point on Coulson approved missions. Enjoy.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief as the process timer began on her phone, letting her know the clone was underway. She nodded to Pietro who handed her a drink.

The club they were in was dark and lit only by the strobe lights above. Industrial music thudded from the speakers and seemed to throb through her body from the feet up. She was wearing the tiniest red latex dress in creation and fought the urge to tug the hem down for the fiftieth time. Beside her, Pietro was sporting his best Euro-trash look with a too-tight shirt and chunky gold chains to off set his flat brim cap.

The tiny speaker in her ear crackled to life and she heard the Captain’s voice like it was her conscience.

“Update?”

“On track, just need a few minutes for the clone to complete” she replied quietly, knowing the sensitive microphones would pick up her voice regardless.

It felt surreal to be out in the field. She had been a technical analyst for the team for a couple of years now, but that had slowly started to lose its sheen. She would watch the heroes returning from a mission - sometimes victorious, sometimes not – and wonder what right she had to be safe behind a desk all the time.

It had taken training and hard work to get to the point where she felt she could even bring up her ambitions without being laughed out of the room. Even now she knew she would never be a Black Widow or a Falcon; but by the Gods she knew she could hold her own against other agents; especially when the mission was cloning the phone of a known arms dealer. She could do that shit in her sleep.

Still, when Cap had sat her down two days earlier and told her he thought she was ready for her first mission, she had had to school her face to not show the thrill of surprise and excitement that ran through her. She was used to schooling her face around Steve, trying to morph her features so that they could pass for plain friendliness or even indifference. Anything really, so long as they didn’t let on how often she brought herself to orgasm with his name on her lips.

When she’d gotten back to her room, her mission kit was waiting for her, and that was how she came to be in an eastern European club in a trashy latex dress, stripper heels and a Mia Wallace wig that was giving her a headache.

Darcy glanced down at the phone again and when she looked up, she found Piet’s eyes centred almost comically on her chest. She stared at him until he met her gaze, not even shamefaced at having been caught. He shrugged and winked at her.

“Have I told you yet how beautiful you look tonight draga mea?”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“In my hooker get up Piet? Why am I not surprised that that’s what gets your motor running?”

He smirked at her and let his eyes dip obviously to her cleavage again and Darcy was surprised to feel a frisson of excitement run through her as she watched him bite into his plump lower lip.

“You in this dress Dee, you are born for sin” he murmured and she felt her skin light up like she was Johnny Storm.

The comm crackled again.

“Knock it off you two,” came the stern voice of the Captain, “your guy’s on the move, don’t mess this up”.

Darcy’s eyes darted to the arms dealer who was still sitting in his booth, but Cap was right, something was off. The dealer’s thugs were moving away from him and out into the throng of dancers.

“They must know we’re cloning the phone,” she hissed to Piet who leaned closer in to her like they were any other amorous couple on the dance floor and using the vantage point to scan the floor.

Two of the goons had zeroed in on Darcy and Piet and were making their way towards them.

“Follow me draga” Piet murmured against the soft flesh of her throat. Darcy gasped as, virtually without warning, Piet turned her so that she was facing the wall and the fingers of his left hand curled into the wig and her hair beneath, tugging harshly until she cried out and he could lean forward to lick a stripe up her throat. His right hand curled around her hip and drew her back towards him so her ass nestled against his groin as a furious blush bloomed across her cheeks.

Adrenaline had already amped up her body, but the way Pietro’s hands grasped her, the sensation of being manhandled, brought another spike and she felt her heart race and her mind go suddenly blank.

“Lewis! Are you okay?” Cap’s voice sounded oddly flustered to her ears as she tried to make sense of the situation.

“I’m okay” she murmured, “just…just got surprised is all”.

Pietro’s stubble scraped against her jaw and he tugged on her hair again to get her attention.

“They are looking for us,” he whispered and Darcy closed her eyes as his hot breath curled around her ear.

Darcy turned her head a little and met Pietro’s eyes, a lump forming in her throat at the heat she saw there. She gasped as his right hand shifted from her hip down to the inside of her thigh and he circled his hips slowly. Taking advantage of her surprise, he dipped his head towards her and captured her lips with his. He was putting on one hell of a show and she was far more turned on than she ought to be in the middle of a mission with danger lurking in the shadows all around then. But with the adrenaline flowing and Pietro grinding against her, her panties were soaked.

Piet was…popular on the compound. He seemed perpetually surrounded by young women who seemed determined to make it their life’s mission to flirt outrageously with any Avenger they came across. While she liked him well enough, Darcy had never really understood his appeal.

But then, she had never before been the sole focus of his attention and charm. The kiss was filthy; all tongue and teeth, and his right hand was now perilously close to the seam of her panties, to finding out just how much this little performance was affecting her.

Darcy shivered and let her eyes flutter closed. Feeling Piet hard against her, knowing that he was not unaffected, was doing things to her mind, short circuiting the wiring that usually made her whip smart and witty and turning her into a wanton, quivering mess.

Her kiss bitten lips parted in a gasp as Piet kissed down her throat and rocked his hips against hers. Her turned her so she instead had her back to the wall. Using his left hand he brought her left leg up to hook over his hip, making her dress ride up even more. His right hand he buried in her hair as he nuzzled her throat.

Her head turned slightly to the right and her eyes met his, Steve’s.

What must she have looked like to him then, long leg wrapped around the hip of her colleague, rutting against him in a filthy club? Could he tell she liked it? Could he tell she would have preferred it to be him she was pressed up against?  
His eyes held her own, and knowing that the man she’d lusted after for the last two years was watching her, could tell what she was feeling, knowing that he could hear the broken little moans she was making even as she tried to swallow them, only made it all more intense.

Piet leaned back so could look into her eyes.

“They’re right behind us, where are we at?”

She glanced down at her phone, using Pietro’s torso to shield what she was doing.

“Fuck, 97 per cent”

He groaned and leaned against her, pressing her back against the wall. She barely had time to adjust to the movement before the goons were on them, pulling Pietro away from her as he cursed in his mother tongue, presumably acting the part of the cockblocked clubber, asking them what the fuck they thought they were doing.

She tugged at the hem of her skirt for real this time, not having to try too hard to look confused and embarrassed.

The goons turned their attention to her, but they didn’t really make it past her chest before they decided she obviously didn’t have it in her to pull off any kind of sting. They muttered something in Latvian and turned their attention back to Pietro.

She glanced down at her phone just as the timer hit 100%.

“Oh fuck this, “ she muttered as she reached for the new generation slim I.C.E.R that was stashed down her cleavage. She pressed it to the throat of the nearest goon and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. The second didn’t even see it coming, and she stepped over both their bodies before turning back to Pietro who seemed just as stunned.

“Coming?” She asked, and he followed her dumbly.

She had slipped her heels off to better climb up the three flights of stairs to where the Quinjet was waiting.

The gangplank was open and the two of them rushed up it. The engines powered to life and Darcy heard the gangplank begin to lift.

Beside her Pietro laughed and reached out to run a hand down her arm.

“Shall we pick up where we left off Princess?”

She scowled at him and tugged off the awful wig.

“Show some class Maximoff” she hissed.

He threw her a wounded look and trailed after her as she made her way towards the cockpit.

“That wasn’t what you were saying earlier,” he breathed, so low that nobody would be able to hear them, “all those little moans and gasps, just for me…”

She whirled around, death in her eyes.

“What happened on the mission, stays on the mission,” she snapped.

His eyes twinkled.

“So if I were to run my hand under your skirt right now, you’re saying that you wouldn’t be completely…”

“Maximoff!”

They both jumped at the Captain’s voice. He was framed in a nearby doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He had been dressed for the club too, but in slacks and an open-necked shirt.

Darcy was suddenly very aware of how underdressed she was in this scenario.

“You two did well,” the Captain continued, “the clone was successful and it’ll be a great help”

Darcy stepped around Pietro.

“That’s great Cap, thanks, I’m going to go peel this dress off”

His eyes widened and she felt a blush fire across her throat.

“And put on something that’s a bit more appropriate!” She managed to bite out, hurrying to where she’d stashed her kit hours before.

***

She changed quickly into a pair of slim fitting tactical pants and a black vest, and even managed a few hours shut eye in a bunk before they landed at the Avengers compound and were ushered straight in to a mission debrief.

Darcy found herself sitting next to Pietro as they went through a run down of the mission. Thankfully, the details were kept high level and nobody seemed to feel the need to describe just how in character she and Pietro had been at one point.

As the debrief drew to a close, Darcy found Pietro falling in to step beside her.

“How are the first mission jitters?” He asked, his accent curling gently around the syllables.

Darcy smiled softly.

“All gone.”

“You did good.”

“Wasn’t much to do but stand around and look slutty,” she said with the hint of a smirk

“And you were exceptional at it.”

She rolled her eyes and he grinned.

“You know…”

She raised her hand to cut him off.

“If you’re thinking about doing something indescribably stupid like inviting me for ‘coffee’, please don’t”.

His face fell a little and it was slightly adorable, but she stayed strong.

“I thought…”

“I know, and it was. But it was just, you know…a time and place”

He stepped back from her and ran a scrutinising eye over her. She felt naked under his gaze, more naked than she had in the club with his hands against her most intimate areas. Despite her best effort she felt her eyes cut across to where Cap stood by the window talking to Maria Hill. As though he felt the heaviness of her gaze, he looked back up at her.

“Oh…” the single word was loaded with understanding.

She started to shake her head at Pietro.

“Pietro, whatever you think…

He grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“No, no I get it. Please. Good luck with the Captain. I’d love to see you two crazy kids work it out.”

“It’s not like that Pietro…”

He just grinned lazily.

“It’s been fun Dee. Let me know if things don’t work out and you’d like a replay.”

She groaned as he walked off, and shouldered her kit bag, headed for her room and a shower.

***

The knock at her door came just moments after she got back. Darcy flipped her long braid over one shoulder and threw the door open, surprised and yet not, to see the Captain leaning in her doorway.

“Agent Lewis”

He had changed out of the slick shirt into a plain gray Henley that Darcy just knew would be butter soft beneath her fingers.

“Cap”

“I hope you don’t mind me showing up unannounced. I didn’t get the chance to talk to you back at the debrief.”

“No, sure, it’s fine. Come in.”

She stepped back and he sauntered towards her, letting the door close behind him. She tried not to think of the way his eyes had burned in to hers at the club, at the things he’d seen and must have heard.

She shifted her weight from one foot to another. Her room was neat at the very least. But it still seemed indecent for him to be there, although she’d imagined him there enough. In fact her favourite fantasy over the past few weeks had been one where he had her stand in front of the full length windows, with her hands on the glass while he fucked her from behind, running the risk that somebody might see in.

Darcy blushed at the memory. Surely he wouldn’t be that filthy? Fuck. Her heart was pounding with him being right there. And she still felt residually turned on from the performance in the club. Could he hear the way her heart was beating?

He was leaning casually against her desk now, she same desk she’d also imagined him bending her over.

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes for a moment to try and centre herself.

“Do you want a drink?”

“No” he replied simply, seeming perfectly at ease. Poor guy had no idea the thoughts she had about him.

She crossed to the small kitchenette and got herself a beer anyway.

“You had a good mission” he said finally, “I know you were nervous, but you did real good.”

“Thanks” she replied, taking a sip of her drink and waiting to see if there was more.

“You and Pietro make a good team.”

She scoffed and he quirked his eyebrow.

“Sorry,” she said softly, “just not the way I would have put it.”

“You two have real chemistry.”

“We _really_ don’t” she replied with a shake of her head, although she wasn’t sure what she was trying to convince him of.

“Could have fooled me.”

Darcy’s eyes snapped up to meet Steve’s, surprised at his tone. He blushed.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “it’s none of my business.”

“You’re right,” Darcy replied, “but I’m telling you, it’s not what it looked like.”

Steve stood a little straighter, his eyes glued to hers.

“What did it look like?” He asked, a challenge in his voice and the tilt of his chin.

Darcy scoffed, feeling prickly-skinned and lightheaded as she cast about for an answer, not finding one.

“Like I was begging for it…” she finally breathed into the quiet room. The words seemed to hit Steve like a slap.

“Begging for what?” He asked, his voice syrup in her ears.

What was happening? Darcy’s heart was thumping almost painfully in her chest as she tried to make sense of how things had led here.

“Everything…” she whispered.

Steve’s eyes seemed to darken and he took a step towards her that was so minute it might never have happened.

“From Pietro?” He asked.

Darcy started shaking her head before he finished speaking.

“No…not him…”

She wasn’t sure which of them closed the gap, but then her fingers were balled up in the Henley that was exactly as soft as she’d imagined, and his lips were slanting over hers and their tongues beat together, his hands tangling in her hair.

It was everything and too much all at once. Darcy felt Steve’s hand at her backside, pulling her against him, where she could feel the affect this was having on him. She moaned brokenly and he nipped at her bottom lip.

“Fuck…” She whined.

It was like a door had been opened and everything that she had been thinking and feeling for months came rushing out all at once, coursing through her body like pure energy. She felt like she was flying and burning at once.

“You were drivin’ me crazy today,” he murmured against her lips before moving down to kiss her jawline and her throat, “that fuckin’ dress, those fuckin’ legs, that fuckin’ look in your eyes…and then it was all for the kid”

“No,” Darcy whispered, “not for him.”

“Who was it for then?” He asked, staring in to her eyes.

“Always you,” she whispered.

He kissed her again, his lips bruising hers, but she didn’t care as she raked her nails down his back.

“Is that why you were lookin’ at me?” He asked as he tugged her vest from the waist band of her pants. Darcy nodded.

“Lookin’ at me while he was pawin’ at ya and there was nothin’ I could do…”

Steve tugged her vest off and over her head, moving his fingers down to the waistband of her pants. He turned them so that Darcy was leaning against the desk, and began to tug her tactical pants down, crouching as he did it. She stepped out of them and stared down at the sight of Steve on his knees in front of her. It was like every fantasy she’d ever had come to life.

He leaned his head against her stomach.

“It so hard to think…” he confessed.

Darcy carded her fingers through his hair, digging her nails in to his scalp and making him hiss.

“Then don’t think,” she whispered.

Steve’s fingers curled into the hem of her panties and started to drawn them down her legs, his hot breath creating goosebumps across her skin. Her panties ended up with her tactical pants on the floor. Darcy’s head tipped back and she sagged against the desk as Steve took hold of her left leg and draped it over his shoulder, leaning in to lick a hot stripe right up the centre of her cunt. Darcy whimpered and bucked against him, chasing the sensation and making him laugh against her.

And then he was slipping a finger inside her while he kissed around her clit.

“Oh God,” she groaned, and he doubled down on her pussy, swirling his tongue around her clit and sucking it between his lips.

“So fucking good,” she murmured, “your mouth should have a warning label.”

He huffed against her and then drew her closer still, increasing his pace and moving his luscious mouth against her like he was starving.

His fingers curled up inside her, hitting the area that made her lose conscious thought for a few seconds. She cried out, gripping his hair in her fingers. Her left heel dug into his back and she thrust against him, needing to be closer.

His grip on her tightened, holding her still as he worked her quickly towards orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cried, her hips stuttering as her orgasm hit her, her thighs tensing as he licked her through it and finally drew his fingers out of her, sucking them into his mouth as she watched him, glassy-eyed.

“That’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever fucking seen” she muttered, feeling utterly boneless.

Steve surged up on his knees, one hand on her waist, the other in her hair and drawing her in for a filthy kiss, their teeth clashing. The taste of herself on his lips sent another little shock between her legs and she whined in to his mouth, moving her hand down to palm the hard ridge pressed against his jeans.

He groaned and let go of her reluctantly, stretching his arm over his shoulder to tear off his Henley. Darcy’s brain short circuited as his body was revealed. Sue, she saw him around his tactical gear, or his tight-as-fuck Under Armour shirts, but they didn’t do him justice.

“You’re beautiful,” she breathed, blushing immediately at the gushy sentiment.He grinned and huffed out a laugh.

“Got nothin’ on you sweetheart,”

Darcy reached out, motioning for him to stand and reaching for the waistband of his jeans.

“Not for nothin’,” she began, as she popped the button and worked down the zipper, slipping her hand inside and gripping him through his boxer briefs, “but I’m gonna need you to fuck me now.”

Steve closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

“Jesus doll, you can’t just say things like that to me.”

“No?” She asked innocently, shoving his jeans down over his hips and letting him kick them off.

He shook his head, his gorgeous blue eyes now trained on her.

“Can’t say things like how I want you to fuck me?”

He groaned. Darcy pushed his black boxer briefs down over his hips, revealing his beautiful cock. At the same time he was busily removing her bra. He cupped her breasts with his huge hands, dragging his calloused thumbs across the hard pebbles of her nipples and making her shiver.

“Like how I want to feel you inside me? Want you to fuck up into me and make me feel it tomorrow?”

His lips ran a trail down the column of her throat and across her shoulders. Darcy wrapped her hand around him and dragged it up and down a few times, revelling in the feel of the velvety flesh against her palm, and the feeling of him starting to move with her, chasing the sensation.

“Wanted you for so long…” he murmured, the words spilling against the soft skin of her shoulder.

He reached down for her hand, taking it in his own and guiding her legs to wrap around his hips.

“Please,” she breathed, barely above a whisper.

Steve reached down between them, guiding his cock to her entrance and driving into her, drawing a cry that he stifled with a kiss. Once he was fully seated within her, he reached for her hands, catching her wrists and pinning them against the wall as he began fucking her in earnest.

Darcy hooked her ankles around his trim waist, shifting a little on the edge of the desk so that he was hitting all the right spots.

“Been thinkin’ of this ever since you waltzed in here as a new recruit”

“What would Coulson say about you…uh…fuck…corrupting the troops?” She sassed.

Steve clenched his eyes closed.

“No talking about Coulson here”

“Give me another name to cry out”

“Oh, you’ve got another name to cry out” he replied with a smirk, punctuating with shallow thrusts of his hips.

“Steve!”

She tightened her legs around him and felt him shift position slightly so her clit was being nudged with each thrust. She could feel all of the sensations building in to something more, something she could almost grasp.

She could hear the breathy little gasps leaving her body, and she knew she sounded like she had in the club, perhaps even better.

“That’s right baby,” Steve cooed, “all those pretty little sounds you make, they’re all I ever want to hear”.

He pulled back to stare at her, his eyes dark, pupils blown wide.

“Wanna hear what you sound like when you’re right on the edge”

“I’m there,” she breathed, “I am.”

Steve released her hands and she wrapped them around his neck while he pressed his fingers right against her clit, carrying her over and she let let out a broken cry as she thrashed against the waves of pleasure radiating through her, the orgasm even stronger when it happened around his cock.

Steve fucked her through it, his lips moving down to her collarbone and breasts. He grunted as she came down from the high, her walls still constricting around him, he dropped his forehead to her chest and with two more snaps of his hips, he was coming too.

Darcy ran her fingers through his hair as their breathing returned to normal. After a few moments, Steve pulled away, taking her hand and helping her down from the desk. His hands were buried in her hair again and his lips were moving against hers and all she could see, hear or feel was him. She was drunk on him, on them together. She giggled and he looked at her in question. She shrugged.

“That was…unexpected,” she said finally.

“But inevitable,” he added, dragging her towards the bathroom.

“What’s the plan Cap?” She asked, suddenly shy.

“Well, a shower first,” he said, “and then food.”

“Solid plan so far,” she agreed as he turned the shower on.

“And then I have it on good authority that the two of us have coinciding days of R&R following that last mission. So I guess we’ll just have

to come up with some way of filling the time.”

“However will we manage?” She asked dryly.

“We’ll come up with something,” Steve replied, pulling her in to the shower and back in to his arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> For those that like a visual aid, here is Darcy’s red dress: https://www.plasticmoney.com.au/collections/red/products/little-plastic-dress-red-pvc


End file.
